La véritable raison
by Vagabonde
Summary: ... pour laquelle Furuichi préfère rester derrière Oga. [Oga x Furuichi établi]


_**N** on ce n'est pas un retour. C'est juste de l'inspiration venue pendant le cours d'archéologie romaine. Ô Romulus, pardonne-moi, ne m'occis pas ! Ne me confonds pas avec une Sabine ! Reste le roi divin qui tue son frère et viole sa femme ! _

_**D** isclaimer : Toujours à Ryuhei Tamura (Oh my gosh je sais encore écrire son nom sans me tromper !)_

 _ **C** ouple : Oga x Furuichi (même si j'aime les sous-entendus FuruOga xD)_

 _ **R** ating K+ (parce que l'amour entre hommes et les petits bisous ça reste encore criminel dans notre société)_

 _ **B** onne lecture !_

* * *

 **La véritable raison pour laquelle Furuichi préfére rester derrière Oga**

Lorsque des voyous osaient affronter Oga, Furuichi préférait généralement se faufiler derrière lui, voire derrière un mur non loin de là. Cette pratique couarde n'étonnait plus personne. Certains cependant pouvaient comprendre cette réaction. C'était sûrement pour ne pas se prendre un coup des voyous. Le risque qu'Oga l'oublie momentanément n'était pas à exclure non plus. Combien de coups perdus avait-il déjà pris sans avoir rien mérité pour ça ?

Ce n'était pas pour qu'on ne le voit pas en présence d'Oga ; ils étaient tellement fourrés ensemble que quiconque ayant déjà eu affaire avec Oga pouvait reconnaître le jeune homme qui le suivait comme un toutou. Il était faible alors se mêler à la bagarre n'était pas dans ses cordes. Bref, l'attitude de Furuichi, bien que méprisable, était relativement acceptable par le commun des mortels.

Furuichi regardait donc Oga de loin ; mais pas trop. Les coups de poing et de pied pleuvaient sur les ennemis, accompagnés de son sourire démoniaque habituel. Bien que faibles, l'Ogre déchaîné ne retenait pas sa force contre ses assaillants. Furuichi pouvait voir son profil, un rayon de soleil se reflétant dans ses mèches brunes, les rendant presque dorées.

Une fois le dernier voyou envoyé au tapis, l'adrénaline dans les veines d'Oga retomba doucement alors qu'il admirait son chef d'œuvre. Pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son visage et aucun signe montrant un quelconque effort n'était visible.

 _« Dommage »_ pensa très fort Furuichi. Cependant ses yeux descendirent vers la chute de reins du brun, s'attardant particulièrement sur son fessier qu'il savait ferme et agréable au toucher.

\- Furuichi...

Celui-ci sursauta, relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux tranchants d'Oga. Furuichi déglutit avant de sourire piteusement, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Le brun s'avança vers lui, menaçant. Quelques secondes d'hésitation suffirent pour que Furuichi en profite. Il réduisit d'un dernier pas l'espace qui les séparait encore un peu, enlaçant avec assurance le brun.

Oga soupira, vaincu.

\- T'es pas discret, pervers, finit-il par dire.

Furuichi prit un air étonné avant de répliquer :

\- Il n'y a personne de conscient non ?

\- Ouais, pour l'instant. Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand Hilda, Kunieda et les autres s'en apercevront ?

Furuichi imagina en effet les réactions dégoûtées de leurs amis s'ils le surprenaient ainsi à mater les fesses d'Oga. Pourtant, il savait que ce jour n'arriverait pas de si tôt.

\- Bah, ils s'en rendront jamais compte.

\- Comment ça ? Même moi je peux m'en rendre compte !

Furuichi sourit tout en approchant son visage de celui d'Oga.

\- Personne me verra parce que personne te quitte des yeux quand tu te bats.

Il empêcha Oga de répliquer en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne en un simple baiser papillon.

\- Et parce que personne ne fait attention à moi quand tu deviens l'Ogre déchaîné.

\- C'est faux !

Oga se maudit aussitôt d'avoir laissé passée cette exclamation. Plutôt que de perdre la face, il décida d'assumer totalement sa bourde et d'enfin déstabiliser celui qui descendait le plus innocemment du monde ses mains vers le bas de son dos :

\- Faut bien que je te surveille un peu dans ces moments-là, comme ça je peux savoir ce que tu regardes _vraiment_.

Furuichi rit alors qu'Oga attrapait ses mains pour les remettre plus haut. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, d'un rare sourire doux et tendre qu'il réservait uniquement à celui qui s'amusait impudemment à le mater dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Furuichi cessa de rire et jeta un coup d'œil aux lèvres sèches de son vis-à-vis, ayant grandement envie d'y goûter dans l'instant. Oga se pencha alors vers lui, satisfaisant un énième caprice de son amoureux. Les langues se lièrent d'abord lentement puis dansèrent passionnément ensemble, faisant frissonner les deux jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se mirent à se fixer de longues secondes, ayant complètement oublié le monde autour d'eux, n'étant attentif qu'à l'autre. Oga finit par poser doucement son front contre celui de Furuichi avant de lancer dans un souffle :

\- On rentre ?

Furuichi acquiesça mais ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'un long moment. Se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers la maison d'Oga, les deux jeunes hommes laissaient leurs mains simplement se frôler, retenant leur forte envie de se toucher.

 _« Parce que j'ai trop envie de toucher ses fesses ! »_ , pensa Furuichi en son for intérieur.

 _« Pervers. »_ , répondit mentalement Oga.

 _« Fais pas comme-ci t'aimais pas. »_ , répliqua Furuichi.

 _« Ça change rien au fait que tu penses qu'à ça ! »_ , continua Oga.

 _« C'est pas vrai ! Je peux aussi penser à t'embrasser ! Et même penser à te... »_

 _« Dis encore un mot de plus et tu le regretteras »_ , menaça Oga.

 _« Je dis rien, je pense. »_

Oga s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du chemin, laissant Furuichi avancer de trois pas. Ce dernier s'arrêta également et se retourna. Le regard noir du brun le fit frissonner – de peur bizarrement – et il déglutit bruyamment. Il eut juste le temps de voir venir le poing avant d'être catapulté à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, K.O..

\- Qu'il me dise pas que je l'avais pas prévenu...

Tranquillement, l'Ogre déchaîné reprit son chemin en sifflotant joyeusement. Puis il tilta quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Non mais... du coup on va _vraiment_ pas se toucher ?!

Il ne put empêcher son poing de venir cogner son crâne pour sa stupidité, l'assommant du même coup, à la grande stupeur de quelques passants.

* * *

 _ **O** uais, y'a pas Beel-Bo. C'est fait exprès. Dans mon idée, c'est parce qu'Oga et Furuichi ont la vingtaine et que Beel-Bo est retourné dans les jupes de sa mère. Ou quelque chose dans le même genre.  
_

 _ **M** ême s'il se passe rien et que c'est court, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! _

_**C** oncernant mes autres fics/projets, tout est en hiatus par manque d'inspiration, volonté, motivation, flemme aiguë ou ce que vous voulez. Je ne pense pas abandonner l'écriture, c'est juste que ma vie personnelle (qui ne regarde personne et dont tout le monde se fout royalement) est plate comme la poitrine de Sakura. Ou Lamia vu qu'on est dans Beelzebub xD !_

 _ **D** ites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit texte si le cœur vous en dit !_


End file.
